The End Of Time
by finnr14
Summary: i got bored and started writing this


This is the story about how the human race will get extinct from the face of the earth. They were never expecting it. They were not prepared. It came and went so fast before anyone knew what was happening. It was not playing games. It was at the top of the food chain. Humans will never step foot on the earth again. And so we thought.It all started normally. The people of New York were on there way home from a tiresome Friday of work, Construction work making loud bangs every few minutes, kids out on their bikes. All the things you would want on a Friday afternoon. Then the impossible began to start. Out of nowhere it started raining. The next minute it was snowing. In spring? Hail, snow, and rain all began to fall on the city streets. Everyone started looking out there windows in confusion. Then out of nowhere, a bright light lit up the sky. It looked like a meteor. The one thing people that saw it didn't know, is it was much bigger than a meteor. No one knew just how much damage would be done by this big glowing object. Then it hits. The big glowing rock plunges into New York. It's hysteria now. Buildings shake, people, scream. After the glowing object hits earth, it explodes. This explosion kills many. Leaves others injured. The remaining people help others and try to find out what just happened. With no power, no cellular service, the people of New York are out of contact with anyone outside the state or within. One survivor, Jack, tries to find resources from the rubble of buildings and cars. He finds a water bottle covered in dust from the rock that exploded. Not knowing if it was safe to drink, he left it. Jack is 22 years old and just moved to New York from Pennsylvania because of his job. Now jack is wishing he had never come. He builds a little hut out of some rubble and metal sheets from box trucks. He also found weapons, food, and water. He finds an old mattress near a smashed flatbed truck. He takes it to his shelter to get some sleep. The next morning was an abnormal one. Jack doesn't feel right. He looks to his side and realizes his water, food, and weapons are gone. He bolts up to see three other men bolting away with his stuff in the distance. He knows he needs to leave and find out what is happening and why. Because whatever it is, it's probably just going to get worse and worse. Jack sets off later that day. He finds all sorts of things that could help lead to an explanation or at least a suggestion of what's going on.As he sets out he gathers more food and water so he can be able to be out for a longer period of time. About 20 minutes into his adventure and he finds another survivor named Eric. Eric is 24 and has been living in New York his entire life. He knew his way around the town but now everything is a big pile of rubble. So not even he knows where to go, what to do, or what has happened. "Hello, " Jack says in a puzzled tone. "Hi, my names Eric, what happened?" They look at each other. "My names Jack and I'm clueless as to what happened as well". Jack would like some help on his journey so he asks. " I'm on my way to walk around town and try to find answers if you want to come with?" Jack hopes Eric will come with because he has no idea what is out there. Even when the city wasn't destroyed. "I'll come. This city is home to me. And to see it destroyed, makes me want to punch the thing that did this". Jack felt relief in his bones. He was worried that he could've lost his life if Eric didn't come. And rightfully so.As they walk, they rummage through the big chunks of stone, metal, and glass that used to be a city. It seemed as if it went for miles. It was heartbreaking for Eric. Scary for jack. And mysterious to both of them. They saw many things that made them more curious than they already were. One of the oddest was a big glowing rock. They didn't get close to it in case of it being dangerous. Because at this point, anything can be dangerous. As they walked on Jack found an old smartphone. He wanted to see if it could help them so he asked Eric about it. " I found this old phone we may be able to use". He noticed it was in good condition other than the screen which had a few cracks. " Yeah, phones usually have service to contact other people. Even without wifi" Eric replied. Jack put the phone in his jean pocket and kept walking. As they walk, Jack beings to fidget with the phone. The only problem was it didn't turn on. So instead of using it on the phone, he uses what's inside the phone.

He wanted to get inside the back of it so he tried tugging on the little crack in between the screen and the back of the phone. It didn't work so then he pulled off tiny parts of the cracked screen. Inside were layers of different things that make the screen light up. After that, he got to the circuit board. Jack isn't that good with technology. He looks at the writing on the board. One says GPS. He knows what that is and wants to try and use it. " Hey Eric, come to look at this" Jack says gazing at the phone. " Well, to use that we need a radio for its signal to satellites that could help us find out what's happening". Eric is hopeful that this could be they're way to find out what's happening. They keep walking. For what seems like miles. After walking for a good hour, Jack sees something in the distance. Another person? It was a figure that appeared dark. As they got closer they realized it wasn't a person.

It looked like a person. Except they or it had blood all over its arms, legs, and face. As they got closer Jack held his handgun tightly in his pocket. When they were within 20 feet of it, it lunged towards them in a non-human way. It had its mouth wide open. BANG! Jack shot it directly in the head. It immediately fell to the ground. "Ok, What the hell was that!" Jack yelled. "Looked like a zombie" Eric replied. "No way! There are not --" Jack stopped as he realized the thing they used to think as fiction, or made up, was now living. As Jack and Eric examined the zombie they realized a few odd things. It looked like it used to be a person. It had human teeth, feet, hands, arms, and legs.

As it became dark, they made a shelter much like Jack did the day before. This time they used bricks from fallen buildings and found mattresses near an old apartment building. Jack put his gun and the dismantled phone next to him on the mattress. Eric layed down trying to think about the events that had just happened and how they are possible.

The next morning, Jack is the first to wake up. As he gets up, he grabs his handgun from beside him on the mattress. He puts it into his back pocket in case he runs into any issues. He walks out of the shelter, looks around, and goes back inside. At this point, Eric has woken up. " What are you doing so early?" Eric says in a tired voice. " Just checking if everything is still calm and no zombies come lunging at us". Eric lays back down. He wants to know when this will be over. He wants to see the city he knew and loved for his entire life. For Jack, It wasn't the city making him upset. It was the amount of destruction that had been done. By who knows what. He just hopes everyone can make it out alive.

When the both of them are fully awake, they start to build on to their shelter. It begins to get bigger and bigger. They build the walls bigger with sheets of metal and put all their collected items on a big wooden plate. When they are both tired of it, Jack sets off to go back and see the big glowing rock. Eric stays back to make sure no one steals anything. As Jack walks he looks at the damage done. Buildings in pieces, cars are smashed and windows are shattered. As he gets closer it starts to get warmer and warmer. He realizes that whatever it is its burning hot. When he is close enough to touch it he feels like he is on the sun's surface. The bottom of the huge rock isn't as hot and looks like an ordinary rock. He looks around. He sees an old store. Its crushed but he can still make out the word Hardware. He goes towards it hoping to find a hammer to get a piece of the bottom of the rock. When he walks through the bent metal doors, he's pleased to see a tiny shelf with hammers on it. He grabs one and runs back to the rock.

He's nervous to hit the rock because he thinks it will explode. He soon gets over that thought because it could lead him to answers about what could be happening. He hits it cautiously expecting it to blow up in his face. Right when he smacks hit with the sharp end of the hammer, shards come flying off. It seemed quite easy to break the rock as he hadn't hit it hard but still got a lot of debris. He picked up one of the bigger shards. It was cool because it had half of the glowing part on the tip and the regular part on the bottom. He took both the hammer and the shard of the stone back towards the base. On his way back Jack inspects the shard of the odd glowing rock. it's brown with a tiny glowing tip that is orange like fire. It was basically a smaller version of the rock that was the size of an asteroid.

Whenever he put his hand close to the tip of the shard, it was burning hot like a desert. As he was walking back, it began to become night. Jack hadn't grabbed his gun in case of more zombies. So he started to run back towards the shelter. When the sun was no longer visible, he could just make out the shelter. He ran towards it, panting, and hoping Eric is ok. Once he's at the shelter, he puts down his stuff on the table and sees Eric sleeping on his mattress. He is relieved Eric's not hurt. As he settles in, he takes another look at the shard. Hes beyond curious about what it could be.

The following morning Jack wakes up first. He looks over at Eric, then at the shard of the rock. He's glad he didn't wake up to anything bad. For once, its quiet. It's peaceful. Jack wishes it could be like that more. Before the explosion, his apartment was quiet. He had no pets, kids, or anything to need to do. He liked it peaceful. After daydreaming for a few minutes, Jack comes back to reality.

He looks at both Eric and the table of items and lays back down. He starts thinking about the shard again and gets up to get it. He picks it up and brings it back to his mattress. He lays down and starts staring at it. Just thinking about it. Taking every little detail into mind.


End file.
